DETENCIÓN EN LAS MASMORRAS
by Evil Kendra Gaunt
Summary: Las detenciones con el profesor Snape son cada vez peores, poco a poco Harry se ha ido perdiendo así mismo, lastima que no haya nadie capaz de salvarlo de la oscuridad de las masmorras, EXTREME CHAN, SNARRY, VIOLENT, ! POR FAVOR NO LEER SINO TE GUSTA, RECUERDA LAS ADVERTENCIAS!


**CASTIGO EN LAS MASMORRAS.**

**CAPITULO 1.**

* * *

Cuando Harry sintió la puerta del despacho de Snape cerrarse detrás de él, tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse antes de salir corriendo por las mazmorras, anduvo por pasillos oscuros y serpenteantes, sin detenerse en su carrera, con solo un propósito en mente, llegar a su lugar secreto en las mazmorras del castillo. Su respiración era entrecortada y casi jadeante, cuando por fin vio la pequeña puerta de madera oscura casi camuflada con una de las paredes, entrando apoyo su espalda contra la puerta mientras ponía su rostro en sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza, presionando sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse.

Mordiendo un suspiro, Harry trato de calmarse a sí mismo, pero aun podía saborear en su boca el sabor amargo de la esperma de su profesor, aun podía sentir los pálidos y finos dedos retorciendo sus pezones, mientras su camisa rozaba el moretón de una mordida que allí tenía, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a pegarse a sus pantalones, por la sangre y semen que tendría que limpiar de sí mismo.

Recordaba la primera vez, doblado sobre el escritorio de Snape mientras este metía su gruesa polla en él, recuerda el dolor punzante de ser desgarrado mientras su profesor jadeaba sobre él, llamándolo puta, como su anillo de músculos se había visto forzado abrirse, y en su humillación Snape había llevado su mano delante suyo, encerrando en la mano su pene mientras comenzaba a manipularlo, podía recordar cómo se endurecía y empezaba a construir dentro de él la necesidad de empujar, y ese solo movimiento involuntario de sus caderas lo había llevado a empalarse en el pene que había estado detrás de él.

Dejando escapar un largo lamento, Harry golpeo la puerta tras él con fuerza mientras trataba de obligar a las náuseas a bajar y los recuerdo a irse, pero él solo seguía allí con las imágenes detrás de sus parpados cerrados, como cuando su profesor había llevado por primera vez a uno de sus _amigos._ Había sido un hombre pálido, de cabello castaño y mucho más bajo que su profesor, recuerda que el hombre lo había hecho desvestirse a sí mismo, y meterse el dedo por el culo, mientras él y su profesor observaban sentados en cómodos sillones, mientras que él estaba en el piso desnudo con las piernas abiertas y exponiendo su agujero a los dos hombres mientras trataba de hacer lo que le pedían.

Había llorado en silencio mientras el amigo de su profesor le había pedido que tomara su varita y la lamiera, había sacado los tres dedos que tenían en ese momento ocupados metiendo y sacando de su agujero, para tomar su varita de las manos de su profesor, y así de rodillas se había comenzado a lamer la punta de su varita, sin comprender porque el hombre castaño insistía en que la lamiera casi hasta la empuñadura.

Un sollozo duro escapo de su garganta y Harry golpeo nuevamente la puerta detrás suyo con la cabeza, esa noche mucha de su inocencia había muerto. El hombre le había ordenado que pusiera su varita en su ano, recuerda la sorpresa que había sentido y como había suplicado por no hacerlo, hasta que el hombre sin paciencia había terminado diciéndole que si no metía su varita él metería su puño completo, …, como deseaba que Snape no hubiera oído o no lo hubiera tomado como una sugerencia para una de sus detenciones posteriores. Pero el miedo había sido tan grande que él se había dado culo a sí mismo con su varita, recuerda la sensación de la madera dura inflexible arañando sus paredes, quemando en su interior aunque no tan mal como lo hacía la polla de Snape.

La sensación de una polla en la boca y otra profundamente enterrada en el culo, se había convertido en habitual después de la primera vez, siempre sería Snape, pero sus amigos cambiarían.


End file.
